It's Dying, Dear Cecilia
by MadameHotaru.of.87
Summary: A certain someone needs closure and someone he needs is there to give him the equally needed comfort and support. Shonen-ai; please RR


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I don't own any original disclaimer sayings either, but I'm working on it!  
  
Warning: This hints at a male/male relationship. If you can't handle that, don't READ!! Reviews are greatly appreciated as is (helpful) criticism.  
  
Summary: Someone needs a little personal closure before he can move on.  
  
Its Dying, Dear Cecilia.  
  
'How beautiful,' he thought to himself. He stretched his long hands out, watching the little crystalline bead drip between his slender fingers. The tear fell softly to the ground and slowly seeped into the soil beneath the thick covering of light jade green grass; like a lone teardrop it fell.  
  
His eyes had followed the tear's descent. It seemed like the whole world's sense of time had ebbed to a trickle of agonizingly slow hours. When the tear finally disappeared from his view, he began to intently stare at the grass. It gave him something to direct his attention and block out all of the wandering rogue thoughts still trying to burst open his head.   
  
"It's dying," he whispered to no one in particular, not even to himself. But yet he felt like talking because he wasn't ready to talk, and however ironic that may have seemed to anyone else peering into his thoughts, they made sense to him. He had come, as he did everyday, to talk to her. Yet words defeated him in the struggle of who had control. So he just said what he could and left it at that. Even if the real subject lay untouched.  
  
He told himself that he was really referring to the grass when he said those words; yet he couldn't really remember just what he said. Just that his brain was frantically telling him that it was the grass and nothing else.  
  
"Everything seems to be dying…" he croaked. Again referring to the scene around him and not…not to anything else!   
  
Thunder was rumbling lightly from far away, probably in the city.  
  
His voice was cracking.  
  
His voice, his voice that she loves so much, always telling him again and again and…  
  
No.  
  
She had loved it.  
  
And she used to tell him why she loved it.  
  
He still…he still had to get used to the past tense.  
  
Another tear carved its way down his cheek like a rock would carve at rock.  
  
He turned his eyes away and up from the grass in shame, as if the blades might judge him for his tears. But it wasn't the grass he was afraid of; it was who lay beneath that grass. His gaze fell on the ominously dark sky creating a dangerously low ceiling to his asylum.  
  
"It looks like rain," he murmured. He pulled his jacket closer around himself, as if to block out the cold. Yet the cold usually came from the inside. 'But not today,' he said in his mind, smiling. But the smile was quickly erased; he couldn't let himself smile here, this was a place of mourning.   
  
In the dimming light of the cemetery the color of his jacket, his world around him seemed darker. Here, everything seemed darker.  
  
"Cec…," he began but fell short. 'God, it's been so long since I've called her that.'  
  
The sound of a light rain began to fill the quiet sacred place, just as the rain began to fill the air.  
  
From a distance, another young man watched from beneath his now wet blonde bangs. This place had definitely become a sacred place. The young man had watched this place slowly tear at his lover and the fragments of his once beautiful soul.  
  
Slowly, like a cat, he moved to the older man. As he approached him, he saw that which kept his lover from him for at least an hour everyday.  
  
"How cliché," the young man heard him whisper. "Visit a graveyard and it rains. Does it always rain here?"  
  
'He doesn't know I'm here,' the young man reassured himself, pausing his advance. He was half a cemetery block away from him, hidden by a particularly large headstone and despite the mist rising up from the ground, the rain, and the distance, he could hear and see his love like a light in the dark.  
  
"I miss you so much Cec!" the man cried, sinking to the ground before the tombstone.  
  
"Oh Pegasus…" the young man murmured, his heart wrenching at the sight before him.  
  
Pegasus, once so sophisticated and regal looking, was covered in mud from the knee down, his customary white shirt and ruffles was replaced by a plain black T-shirt. His fall from grace had wiped from him his sense of invincibility of course, and, tragically, that intoxicatingly annoying holier-than-thou attitude that the young man had initially fallen captive to.   
  
His long silver locks were now in disarray and hung limply around his face from the rain. Oh Gods! His face!  
  
Two years since he'd been defeated and the story of his wife finally revealed had taken its toll on his lovely face. Although he really wasn't much older, he looked decades more than he should have.  
  
Sobs racked his body and shook the young man's heart. But he stayed put. It was time Pegasus said what needed to be said. The rain's intensity increased and the thunder that had been playing the back drum to this quiet melodrama now was drowning out all other sounds. Except his lover's cries.  
  
Pegasus looked up from staring into the blackness created by his hands and caught his reflection in the shiny surface of Cecilia's headstone. Slowly, like a child, he reached out to caress its surface and trace the letter's carved there. He'd commissioned a task force to give his wife a beautiful headstone, one she deserved.   
  
He suddenly remembered his frantic search for any money that hadn't been spent on medication for his wife to buy that small, ugly, pitifully plain headstone that he'd originally bought for her. It was all he could do for her, all he knew that he could do. But he had vowed to make it up, make his life something she could be proud of.  
  
He believed then. But it all changed when he failed to win, failed to be successful. And yet there had still been something to believe in, and there was something to believe in now. So why?  
  
Why?! Why was he still tortured?! Why couldn't he just move…  
  
"Cecilia, I love you." This was what he'd tried to avoid for so long but what he came with the intention of doing each time he came. Although he knew deep down he'd never forget what she looked like on their wedding day and he knew that every moment they'd spent together was still captured if not in his heart, then in his paintings. But despite all of this, a new face kept popping into his mind, one just as beautiful as Cecilia's, in its own way. A face he needed in the recovering shambles and scars of his life. He was ready to begin anew.  
  
The rain was now pounding into his skin.  
  
Lightning lit up the reflection of himself.  
  
"Cecilia," he grimaced at the sound of his voice. 'Keep going!' he yelled inwardly.   
  
"Please Pegasus," the young man begged quietly.  
  
"Cecilia," he began again, looking at the sky, "I miss you… I really do. But…I love him." The young man's heart swelled. "Like how I love- loved-no. No! I still love you Cecilia. But I-"  
  
"Don't stop now!" The urgent whisper never made it to Pegasus's ears but it hit his heart head on.  
  
"I can't keep living like this Cec. You won't come back and I need- I want to move on. I want to start with him," he finally finished. The rain still pummeled him as he slowly stood up.  
  
"I will never love you less than the day that I told you I'd give my life to you. Even if death has parted us."  
  
With these final words, the young man felt free to make his way to Pegasus.  
  
Once, long ago, the young man had felt jealous of the woman who held on so fiercely to Pegasus's yesterday and to his heart. Yet now, that Pegasus had his closure, the young man felt an understanding with her spirit. She'd watch over him if he kept him happy.  
  
He approached Pegasus from behind, wrapping his long arms around his waist and laying his head on his shoulder blade. He heard a sniff and a cough. He smiled inwardly, knowing his Pegasus was trying to hide his crying.  
  
"When did you get here?" Pegasus whispered.  
  
"You know when I got here," he whispered back.  
  
Pegasus nodded, looking away, yet again, ashamed. The young man shifted and crawled along his body so he was facing him. He reached up and turned his face towards him.  
  
"Are you at peace now, love?" he questioned. Pegasus nodded and smiled, feeling free to do so. Slowly, he pushed a lock of blonde hair from the young man's face.  
  
"What have I told you about that hair?" he asked with a mock threat. The young man stuck out his tongue.  
  
"And that tongue?" A bigger smile lightened his features.  
  
"You'll chop both of them off but I should never let you," the man joked back. Pegasus chuckled and closed his eyes before leaning down and wrapping his arms around his love.  
  
"Yugi…thank you."  
  
The rain slowed down to a stop, just as time began to flow again.  
  
There must always be a winter before there can come a spring.  
  
The slow transition from angst to fluff is always a fun one. Le sigh.  
  
If you gotten this far, then arigatou!! But if you won't click on that blue drop screen there to your left then Omae o korosou!! J/K  
  
Aishiteru, ya'll!!  
  
MadameHotaru.of.87 * formerly known as Leja Moonshadow; my account still exists but the two fics that I wrote under it will be revised, turned into longer versions, and transferred to my new account. 


End file.
